


Cherik Fluff

by HandleWithHare



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Xmen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandleWithHare/pseuds/HandleWithHare
Summary: Just two mutants cuddling <3
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Cherik Fluff

Through the slender trees that stood erect with razored poise, the fanned bushes that yawned outward bearing plentiful fruit, and the thick brush that tangled one another and choked the life of any willing flower to thrust forward and bloom and glean with fervor, two lay rest under the trees' roots, slenderly cradling their frames.  
One man lay rest, with a thinned frame that pinched against his taut skin-tight shirt, woven in a coaly hue. His skin was a rich light alabaster and possessed two firmly arched brows, leveled at ease. The man beside him had smaller and thinner hues, a fair amount brighter and upon compressing them had crows feet that bifurcated from the corners of his eyes in a fibrous manner. The flame-like wrinkles could not make it more apparent that thus very man had been the man himself, Charles. With his adoring charm, his body was smooth and thin and fine brown hair was granted appearance upon his crown.  
Lay abreast of him was a larger statures being, with a darker palette at that. Fiery brown locks tousled upon his head which wore bigger and fiercer eyes flushed with warm fervent youth kindled with a gentle light that shone for the man beside his entity.  
A man, Erik. A more hardened being.

The world in which they inhabit was cruel and cold, just as any other life were to be. The beings that dwell in this land were unspeakable, and they were just of the few blessed with incredible ability to keep alive. For time waits for no one and life does not yield, the world seemed to slow for one another when in each other's presence. The only thing of importance were the bodies in which they tangled under the tree, beneath the blue blanket hung over their mingled frames. And though the night's air was still and distilled, two soft voices penetrated such placidity and swirled in such undulated manner.  
They rapped on about no man in particular, but the wholeness of mankind, whose sourness to Erik plagued the ilk of the world, consumed by his own distaste.  
Despite as such, the two shared a special moment lay rest under this tree. Sharing their warmth and tossing words to one another.  
It was peaceful.  
The two often found themselves here after trying times and even times after the near end of the world.  
And though many years would come and drip by, the two often found themselves dished under the tree's receptacle and chattering off to one another. The pair wove tales on his own and kept each other updated in their lives. For they were never alone, in their hearts.


End file.
